


Immature

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [18]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Immature

Finally, it was time for the team dinner. You were far more nervous than you actually thought that you would be the closer it got to everyone arriving. Thor kissed your cheek softly as you worked on dinner. “Is there anything I can do, little one?”

You shook your head. “‘Nothing for now.” You said softly as you set everything up. “I guess just be there when everyone starts getting here?” There was a slight shake to your hands.

“Of course.” He assured you. “Just remember that this week we find out the sex of our first child together!” He beamed, trying to lighten your spirits.

You smiled at that. “That’s true. The whole team has made bets.”

He laughed. “I assume, as always, that Nat will win.” He said playfully.

You nodded. “It’s a great assumption.” You pecked his lips softly before hearing the doorbell, looking at him worriedly. “Things will be fine, right?”

Thor smiled and nodded. “They’ll be perfect.” He assured you before kissing you once more. “I’ll get the door.”

You took a few deep breaths before setting the table, hoping everything was perfect. It was almost relaxing when Bucky came through and steal a piece of bread. You chuckled lightly and shook your head at him, earning a smirk.

Nat came in first, always eager to see you, followed by Clint close behind. You quickly hugged them both, smiling as everyone said their hellos. You immediately felt it when it Tony entered. It was like your body was on fire, both yearning to hold him, and the desire to run from him. “Hello, Tony.” You smiled at him softly.

He smiled back, giving a small nod. “Hey.” He stood by Bruce.

“Well, uh, dinner will be done in about ten minutes, so I’m going to go set the table.” You said awkwardly, feeling like he was still upset with you.

“I’ll help.” Steve was always the one to jump first.

Thor smiled fondly, watching you go. “So, shall we chat while they do that?” He said cheerily, trying to keep the mood light for your dinner. You had been looking forward to this, and he would hate for it to turn south.

Clint grinned, pulling out his new bow and arrows. “I’ve been wanting to show you guys…”

“Out back! Little one would not be pleased to have arrows in the walls.” Thor chuckled, motioning for them to follow. 

* * *

You were grateful for the sudden silence and placed the plates down nervously. Steve came over once he’d set the silverware down and pulled you into a gentle hug. “It’ll be okay.” He said with a small sigh.

“Sorry. My mind is just on over drive.” You sighed, nuzzling into his neck. “I just don’t want anything to go wrong you know? And I’m sure it won’t. But you know me.” You shrugged, sniffling.

Steve paused for a moment. “Are you crying?” He asked, his voice just above a whisper. “Want me to finish up here and you can go take a minute?”

You wiped under your eyes quickly. “I’ll just run to the bathroom real quick. Thank you.” You kissed his cheek and rushed off to the nearest one.

Letting out a breath, he watched the way you went before going back to work. Once he’d quickly set the table, he checked on the food for you.

Once you patted your face and took a breather, you returned. “Thanks Steve. Shall we call them back?”

“Sure, you pull out the food, I’ll go wrangle them up.” He teased.

You smiled gratefully. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” You began taking out the different dishes.

He pretended to think for a moment and shrugged. “Hire a babysitter?” He joked with a smile before heading to find the others.

You smiled to yourself, standing in front of the chair you were supposed to sit on, waiting for the others. You immediately heard Thor’s voice travel.

“You scared that bird Barton.” Thor laughed.

“Well, it got in the way of my arrow!” He chuckled.

You gave everyone a smile when they entered and let everyone choose their spot, holding Thor’s hand when he sat next to you. Tony sat across from you, Steve to your left, as Thor was at the head of the table to your right. Next to Steve sat Clint, and across from him was Bruce, which left Nat as the other head of the table.

Thor clapped his hands together, always happy when it came to food. “Ladies first.” He served your plate, Clint catching on quickly and serving Nat.

You blushed lightly. “Thank you.” You smiled at him. Tony swallowed, looking down. “So, I’m guessing Clint was shooting his bows and arrows?” You chuckled, glancing towards him.

Clint nodded enthusiastically. “They have a special cut to them now so they go faster.” He explained. “Almost killed a bird or two.” He shrugged.

Bucky walked in, hair wet from a shower. “Sorry guys. I lost track of time.” He looked at you apologetically before pulling a chair next to Steve.

“It’s alright.” You smiled at him. “And Clint, please no killing birds.” You told him. “If you do by accident, don’t let me see it, okay?” You asked gently, the thought of seeing a dead bird bothering you.

“Sure.” He grinned.

Thor rubbed your shoulder gently before he began eating alongside the crew. Tony cleared his throat after a few minutes and gave you a half smile. “You’ll be pleased to know JARVIS listened to you. He kills power to my lab five hours a night.” Your eyebrows shot up, surprised at that. “Nothing I do makes him stop, either.”

“Huh.” You sat up a little straighter. “Tell JARVIS thank you.” You gave a half smile back. “I’m glad to hear it though.” You glanced down.

Thor raised an eyebrow. “Why would JARVIS refuse you power, Stark?” He asked, confused.

You looked at Tony, opening your mouth when he didn’t say anything. “He likes to stay up all night so I thought he could use the sleep.” You shrugged softly.

Clint smirked. “JARVIS took her seriously when she told him to make sure Tony didn’t stay up all night. He even tried rebooting him.” He laughed. “JARVIS shut the power to his lab down for like 12 hours for that.”

You smirked at that. “I’m liking JARVIS more and more.” You spoke proudly.

“I’m sorely tempted to install him here and tell him to inconvenience you.” Tony muttered. “Tell him to sound an alarm whenever you’re close to Boy Scout or something.”

“Must you be so immature?” You sighed, shaking your head.

Tony rolled his eyes. “You’re the one who jumped into captain stick up his ass’s arms.”

You stared at him, narrowing your eyes.

Thor intruded immediately. “If you wish to be disrespectful, feel free to leave.” He glared at Tony.

“I’m simply making a point. She can’t call me immature if she’s the one who jumped from me, to Steve.” He shrugged. “How mature can you be if you jump relationships like that?”

“Wait, what?” Bruce looked confused.

Tony scoffed. “Oh she didn’t tell you? Her and Steve are you know…” He made a motion with his fork.

You looked at Tony, completely shocked at his statement. Without thinking, you threw your water in his face and stood. “You are out of line, and completely wrong, not that it’s any of your business.” You snapped. “You have some nerve acting all high and mighty when we’ve all seen exactly how little time you waste between sleeping with some pretty little model.” You glared at him. “And since you’ll make some sorry excuse about owning this house, so I can’t even tell you to get out, I’m going to walk away to cool down before I feel like slapping you.”

The team stared at you as your chair screeched while you walked out of the kitchen, the second you were out, their glares turned on Tony.

“I however do not care what comment you make on whether you own this house or not. I ask that you leave.” Thor sat up straight.

Using his napkin to wipe his face, he stood up. “I know for a fact she’s slept with him, I’ve heard the talk.” He pointed out.

“Wow.” Nat scoffed. “Literally slept. Slept. Not slept WITH like you’re thinking.”

Steve who had been quiet this whole time, stood as well. “I can tell you for a fact Tony that we have not slept together. Like Natasha said we only slept in the same bed. Unlike some of us I put her feelings first before mine.” He hissed.

“I suggest you be gone by the time I return. Or I can assure you it will not be a pleasant experience for you when I remove you.” Thor ground out. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to check on my fiance.” He told the others.

They watched as Thor left the room, Steve and Tony staring harshly at each other. Bruce gently began pulling Tony back. “Let’s call a car okay?” He was just as upset with Tony, but knew he had to get him out.

* * *

You were leaning against the wall, your head back, and eyes closed when Thor found you. “Talk to me, Little One.”

“Nothing to say.” You said softly. “Just trying to calm down.” Your hands were shaking still, and your heart racing. “I’m just mad.”

He moved closer, pulling you to his chest. “As am I, Little One. I told him to be gone when I return.”

“Thank you.” You nuzzled into him, relaxing in his embrace. “Do you think our dinner would still be okay without him? Or should it be done with?”

“You’re welcome.” He kissed the top of your head. “I believe if he were to stay, it would stress you out further.”

You nodded. “Do you think the others would stay?” You wrapped your arms around his middle.

He gave you a comforting smile. “I know they will.” He assured you. “They are quite angry with him, as well.”

You nodded, kissing his jaw. “Let’s go out there in a few then.”

* * *

No one spoke, or ate, while you and Thor were out of the room. No one knew what to say. Everyone stared down at their plates, breathing a sigh of relief when they heard your voice in the nearby hallway.

When you came out, Bucky smiled. “Good, now there’s someone pretty in the room.” He teased. “Welcome back, Thor.” He added to finish the joke.

Thor gave a hearty laugh. “It is the hair.”

You smiled thankfully at Bucky. “You guys still wanna eat?”

“Of course, doll.” Bucky nodded. “We just didn’t wanna enjoy your food without you!”

Steve gave you a kind smile. “We’d be idiots to turn down your cooking.”

You blushed slightly but smiled. “Thanks then.” You sat down and everyone began eating once you did.

“Did you make pie by chance?” Clint mumbled while he chewed.

Thor grinned. “A few of them she did.”


End file.
